


Noct's Payment

by Sage_Grey



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, gods and goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: The Six want payment for their help in guiding Noctis. But not typical payment.
Relationships: Gentiana/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ifrit (Final Fantasy XV)/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Bahamut, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ramuh, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Shiva, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Titan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Noct's Payment

Noct’s Payment

🌟🕯❄️🕯☄️🕯🌊🕯⚔️🕯💎🕯🔥🕯🌟

“Old tales tell of six gods who have stood watch over Eos since antiquity. It is said they now slumber, conserving their strength, waiting to awaken upon the coming of a plague known as the Starscourge.”

⁃ THE SIX AND THE ORACLE - I

Noctis’ fingers grace the pages of the Cosmogony. Perhaps it was the late hour or the wine setting in, but the self-awareness he was feeling had him almost praying. The Six Astrals - Gods, all six of them - conferred their blessing unto him to help guide him in his mission in returning the sun and banishing the darkness. It was such a high honor, Noct almost felt unworthy of the commendation. Yes, the prince knew his sacrifice was that of a selfless king. But he surely didn’t expect the gods to notice. 

Pushing the thoughts of his death to the back of his mind, he stands and fits the Cosmogony back in it’s place in the bookcase. Just then, a knock sounds on his door. Curious who it could be this late in the evening, Noct strides over and answers the door. 

Gentiana’s pale complexion greets him, her head bowing as she apologizes. “Please forgive me for interrupting so late. But I must speak with you.” 

Noct immediately returns to the thoughts he was just having. “Uh... Yeah. Okay...” He holds the door open and allows her inside. Shiva wasn’t a mind reader... was she? Swallowing, he closes the door. 

The goddess takes the seat by the round, wooden table, away from the fire. The warm glow makes her look different from the usual cool undertones within her skin. “As the messenger for the Astrals, I come with a request.” 

The prince sits at the table with her, feelings of nervousness begin to prick in his chest. “What is it?” 

Gentiana’s eyes flicker open. “Prince Noctis, you now possess the blessings of all Six Astrals. The only other man who has been worthy enough to receive every Astral’s blessing was the Founder King, Somnus Lucis Caelum. He stood beside us in battle against Starscourge, and you now have taken his place.” The goddess continues. “Somnus served under the Gods and he considered himself a religious man. He would pray and leave us offerings and he would agree to the requests we gave to him.” She turns towards Noctis, green eyes finding sapphire ones. “The Six have come to accept that you are not like your ancestor, nor do we wish to change your religious habits. However, we do request some kind of thankfulness and gratitude from you.” 

“Of course.” The prince felt himself relax. Out of any kind of talk Gentiana wanted to have, he didn’t expect to have one without an indication of bad news. “Do they have any specific kind of praise in mind?” He sits back against the chair.

Shiva’s lip forms a very faint smile and Noct almost misses it. “The awe and adoration from mortals is almost charming in its own way. However, it is always distant. Words spoken to empty air... We hear them, of course, but we rarely could ever be physically praised.” 

“You’re saying you want me to have sex with you.” Noct bluntly puts. 

“Not only me, but all Six would like physical praise from you.” The goddess slowly pulls herself out of the chair to stand by the fire. 

“A-All of you at once?!” He sits up, hands on his knees. Gentiana only lets out an amused chuckle. 

“Nay, not all Gods at once. We will each come to you when the time is right.” 

Noctis was at a loss for words. All Six Astrals... and physically? Was that even allowed? Not to mention they were all, save Shiva, thousands of feet tall. He couldn’t let Gentiana believe he was thinking of denying the request, so he mustered a bewildered ‘okay’ as his mind still raced. 

She turned towards him and gave him a soft smile. “Do not be afraid. We will take care of you. You carry our blessings.” 

This soothed the prince and he felt a wave of comfort wash over him. This wouldn’t be so bad. He would be fucking the Six, for the Gods’ sake. Quite literally. There was nothing for him to worry about. 

The goddess approaches him and places a gentle hand on his cheek. “Now that you are calm, let us begin.” 

“Oh, n-now?” The prince gulped as he is lightly pulled to his feet. “Gentiana-“ 

“Please, do call me Shiva forthwith.” She commands, returning her hands to his face. They were cold, but not as freezing as he expected. “And yes. I request for you to praise me now.” 

“O-Okay...” As he debates whether or not he should add some sort of respectful title, she tilts her head up to him and their lips meet. 

Noct was taken back. Never, even in his dreams did this happen. But, here he was. About to lay with one of the Astrals. And it was Shiva, no less. 

His hands met her sides as she fell in closer to him. Her kiss had the prince’s head spinning, it was soft and captivating like he assumed it would have been. He quickly gathered himself, remembering he had a mission to fulfill. He had to praise. And praising he would do. 

As he pulled away from her, he noticed her form had shifted to her true self. Her icy blue skin glinted against the warm glow from the fire as she reaches up, popping the silver armored pieces from her chest. Following her lead, the prince pulls his shirt over his head and takes the opportunity to rid himself of his pants as well. He guides her over to the neatly made bed and sits before helping her into his lap. Shiva’s hands find his face and their lips meet again, only this time more sure. The prince runs a hand up from her stomach to her chest before taking one of the soft mounds into his hands. His fingers tease the nipple, massaging as he pushes his tongue in past her lips and teeth, earning a small whimper from the goddess. 

Hearing her small noise only encourages him further. His other hand moves from her hip to her thigh, graciously gripping the flesh there as both her thighs keep him pinned there to the bed. Stroking slowly, he fits his thumb in towards the inside of her leg, rubbing sensually and earning another soft whimper from Shiva. After a minute of exploring her mouth, he pulls his mouth away from her lips, pressing kisses to her jaw then neck as he works his way down. Her nails brush the back of his neck, causing a slight shiver run down his spine and a tiny noise to escape his throat. This only seems to encourage the goddess and she leans over him, lightly grinding her hips against him and his hand. 

“Nh...” Yeah. He was going to have to take that last amour piece off. 

Placing his hands back to her hips, he lifted her easily to flip her back against the bedsheets. She was lighter than he expected, causing him to move her roughly than he anticipated, but this only seemed to darken the look in the goddess’ eyes. As Noctis settled between her thighs, she opens her legs as he yanks the final bit of armor off her body. Throwing it off to the side somewhere, he places kisses to the newly exposed skin. Shiva’s fingers find his mass of dark hair as he kisses down her pelvis to her thighs. 

He easily pushes them open further to capture some of the soft and sensitive skin of her inner thigh between his teeth. This earns him a gasp and another whimper before he begins suckling. The grip on his hair tightens as Shiva lets out a soft moan, her toned stomach clenching in anticipation. “Noctis...”

He could give her what she wanted, but he was told to worship. He was going to celebrate her being until she was sobbing and begging to be taken. 

He teases the skin until purple bruising begins to appear underneath the redness. He takes no time to then move to the other side, making his claim there as well. By then, the goddess was panting and mewling his name. Once satisfied, he pushes both of her legs up and presses his lips to her clit. Surprised by the sudden stimulation, the goddess yelps but then tilts her head back as Noct’s tongue flicks back and forth. Her fingers leave the prince’s hair, her arms falling by her shoulders as her back arches. “Oh, Noctis~!” She lets out a small sob as he gives a few sudden sucks then pulls away. 

The prince of Lucis sits up and grabs her legs, yanking her body closer to his as he moves over her. Shiva’s legs immediately wrap around him and he pushes his hips against her warmth, all the while kissing at her neck and chest. He takes both of her breasts in his hands, pushing and massaging them as he humps against her, whispering teasing words to egg her on. 

Shiva’s hips bucked up to his as she let out a soft cry. The stimulation Noct was giving the goddess proves to be too much and she comes, eyes rolling back in her head. It took everything in Noct not to pull himself out of his underwear and slam his hips into her to milk out her orgasm, but eventually Shiva lay still, panting as her first orgasm pulsed through her. “Noctis...” 

“Relax, I’m not through with you yet.” The prince mused. He allowed the goddess a chance to catch her breath as he pulled away from her. He slipped his underwear off his hips and looked in the drawer to find lube. After lathering himself with a gracious amount, he climbs back into the bed and settles back between her legs. Eagerly, Shiva presses her thighs back around his hips, drawing him closer. He presses the tip against the lips and slowly eases himself into her. 

The lube was almost unneeded, as Shiva was dripping from the foreplay and from cumming not long before, but it did help Noct fully sheath himself inside of the goddess before him. The woman’s inner walls were still spasming, gripping Noct’s dick and seemingly trying to pull him in even further. He let out a groan as Shiva moans with relief. 

“Noctis, please~” She pleads, squirming underneath him. 

Not having to be told twice Noct’s hips meet Shiva’s with force, causing a pleasured cry to be ripped from the goddess’ mouth. He allows himself to lose any sense of reason, gripping her hips to keep them steady as he thrusts hard and fast into her. 

He barely registers Shiva’s hand around his neck as she pulls him down into a heated kiss. Moans spill between them as they taste each other, the woman’s hands roaming the prince’s chest. 

It doesn’t take long for her muscles to tense, signaling another orgasm on the way. Noct takes no time ramming as hard as he can into her as she arches off the bed, screaming as her orgasm hits her. A few thrusts later and he follows, coming hard into her, barely able to keep himself sitting up. 

As Noct comes back to reality, Shiva places soft and gentle kisses to his temple, running her fingers through his hair. As he slowly begins to realize he’s in Shiva’s embrace, he tiredly rests his head on her chest. Usually after sex Noct would just fall asleep, unable to keep his eyes open long enough to help the other person clean up. But before he can do so, Shiva’s cold hands against his naked body cause him to jump up. 

“I am pleased with you.” She purrs, sitting up to give him one last, small kiss. 

“Thanks... Uh, I guess.” 

She stands, seemingly clean and refreshed from their activities. “Another Astral will come to you when they are ready.” She explains, fitting her armored pieces back onto her body. “I wish you luck.” 

“Thanks...” The prince mumbles, sleepiness beginning to take over him again. 

“I wish you a pleasant rest of the night, Prince Noctis.” She says, shifting back into her dorm as Gentiana. And with that, she left the room. 

Noct flops back down onto the bed and pulls the covers over himself, rubbing his eyes. “What the hell was that...” He muttered before he was out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon!


End file.
